


A Few Smutlets

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Smutlet, Vaginal Sex, obianidala, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few images I had to share, inspired as ever by the incomparable ilyena_sylph and her instigation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Smutlets

Anakin fixated on the mirror, knew that Obi-Wan wanted to see his face. He was on his knees, and could just see Obi-Wan’s features beyond his shoulder.

The feeling of being held at the hips, both of his Master’s hands clinging tight enough to leave bruises was captivating. Anakin felt stretched wide open, but then his Master was deep inside him, barely moving. He slid one hand back to hold on to his Master’s waist, the other up high to thread fingers into hair.

The mirror showed a perfectly posed, wanton scene. Anakin thought Obi-Wan’s face was beautiful, about all he could see of him. And then he felt pressure on his cock, ghostly hands moving up and down the shaft, stretching the foreskin, teasing at the head.

“Master, please…” he begged, and Obi-Wan’s hips thrust in time with the ghostly strokes on his cock. He wasn’t going to last, couldn’t… and the whole while, Obi-Wan was watching him in the mirror, adding to Anakin’s pleasure.

* * *

Obi-Wan smiled lazily, hips flexing every once in a while, just to make Anakin groan and try to catch his rhythm back, but Padmé was doing as good a job as Obi-Wan at not letting him. The elder man was enjoying the motions she made, rocking on Anakin's cock, taking her time. Still, Obi-Wan had never been one to let a lady do all the work, and he reached out with the Force…

"Oh!" Padmé's voice hitched in her exclamation, making Anakin open his eyes, all but lost in pleasure's delirium.

"Hmm?"

For answer, Padmé bucked harder at the next teasing Force-swipe along her clit, muscles clenching along Anakin's shaft. "Your Master is very, very good with the Force," she said, before biting Anakin's earlobe.

Anakin moaned as he realized just what Obi-Wan was doing then, before another hip-flex threw him off his rhythm, and he fell back into not thinking at all.

* * *

Coming in to find Anakin's mouth already hard at work on Obi-Wan's cock made Padmé smile and lick her lips. She met Obi-Wan's eyes, and the elder man nodded just a little, tangling his fingers tighter in Anakin's hair as he fucked that willing mouth. It kept the young man distracted as Padmé prepared, strapping on her favorite toy.

The first Anakin knew of his fate was her oil-slick fingers working into him, one at a time. He moaned around Obi-Wan's cock, eyes flaring open only to shut as the fingers in his hair tightened.

It wasn't long before she was sinking into him with her phallus, and he was completely at their mercy.

* * *

Waking to the feeling of Anakin's mouth locked around his cock was one of the best sensations in Obi-Wan's life. He moaned and pushed ever so gently up into that wet heat, getting an answering caress of his sac. That was even more than Obi-Wan could dream of, and he didn't think this wake-up round would last long.

Then Anakin surprised him, pulling away before Obi-Wan could find his release. In the next moment, the younger man was straddling him, and taking him in, already well-lubed.

"Eager?" Obi-Wan asked as Anakin sank all the way down his cock.

"Yes," the younger man said, before using Obi-Wan's cock to fuck himself hungrily.

* * *

"Oh fuck…"

Anakin giggled a little at Padmé's obscenity, but he sympathized. Obi-Wan in a mood to take things slow is so very, very excruciating. Right now, she was held tight at the hips, stilled in her motion by both that hold and the Force, while Obi-Wan made tiny circling thrusts with his cock inside her. 

"Anakin, hold her hands, would you… I think the Senator is in need of extensive reminders of how it feels to not be in charge," Obi-Wan said. Padmé moaned in anticipation, while giving her hands over to her husband.


End file.
